Status: Emergency Couple
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Bagaimana akhir dari kisah tanpa status ini?Berlanjut atau terkubur begitu saja dalam ke egoisan masing-masing?/"Kau dimana?"/"Aku ini tipe S jadi bersiaplah untuk menjerit."/ TIDAK—JANGAN—INI BOHONG—KarmaNamiFic maybe T semi M DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Kedua tangan itu saling bertautan erat. Memancing sebuah kemesraan yang sederhana. Sesekali mereka akan saling memandang dilanjutan dengan saling melempar senyum tanpa alasan. Entah sudah berapa banyak langkah kaki yang tercipta dari pasangan ini. Langkah kaki kebahagiaan karena dapat berjalan bersama dengan yang terkasih.

Sebuah status bukanlah hal penting jika perasaan mereka sudah menyatu. Itu bukanlah hal yang salah. Status bukan segalannya, tidak akan ada yang berubah selama semuanya masih sejalan dan seirama. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun bukan berarti takkan ada masalah dalam perjalanan hubungan tanpa status itu. Justru sangat banyak orang yang bisa memanfaatkan kondisi seperti ini untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkannya. Tak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang menatap sinis pada pasangan yang baru saja memasuki gerbang Universitas.

Jangan sebut dia _stalker_ karena mengikuti mereka. Itu hanya kebetulan saja dia melihat Akabane Karma dan Okuda Manami, walaupun kebetulannya setiap hari. Salahkan saja lelaki berambut merah yang selalu menempel pada gadis berkaca mata itu. Pegangan tangannya yang erat. Tatapannya yang mengancam setiap lelaki yang melirik Okuda Manami. Kewaspadaan yang tidak pernah teralihkan oleh apapun. Sungguh _overprotective_ , dan itu membuatnya sebal. Tapi jika dia ada di posisi Karma, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun dia tidak akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal seperti lelaki itu. Dengan pasti, dia akan membuat hubungan itu memiliki status yang mutlak, bukan hubungan dengan banyak celah yang dilakukan Karma.

Yah, gosip yang kalian dengar akhir-akhir ini benar bahwa Asano Gakushu menyukai Okuda Manami. Pemuda yang mempunyai otak jenius itu bahkan tak percaya saat dia menyadari apa yang dia rasakan ada gadis itu. Selain dia jago di bidang Kimia, memang apalagi yang menarik darinya? Wajah standard, dia juga tidak tinggi, jarang bersosialisasi, culun dan dadanya–ok dia hanya menilai dari fakta yang biasa dipikirkan seorang laki-laki saat tertarik pada perempuan. Tapi mungkin karena belum mendapat jawaban itulah yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan Okuda Manami. Jika bisa memilikinya, mungkin saja rasa penasarannya terobati. _Well,_ Okuda Manami itu masih tanpa status, dia masih bebas.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mulai melangkah melewati gerbang yang sama. Dengan sebuah rencana matang yang sudah disusunnya, dia akan memberi sebuah status pada Okuda Manami.

.

.

Assassination Classroom hanya milik Matsui Yuusei, saya pinjam karakter aja, ok.

 **Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, DLL.**

 **Enjoy guys...**

.

.

Karma memegang erat tangan mungil itu. Begitu erat hingga tak ada celah untuk terlepas. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasi pada para lelaki. Tatapan bersisi ancaman tak langsung–

 **Dekat dia kau mati!**

Dan para lelaki disana sudah sangat paham betul dengan hal itu. Tanpa sudi menatap dua kali _mercury_ itu, mereka pun langsung pergi dan sebisa mungkin jaga jarak.

"Karma-kun, kau membuatku tidak punya teman lelaki."

"Lelaki disampingmu cukup aku saja, jangan selingkuh loh." Karma memperingati dengan nada bercanda. Walaupun begitu, ucapan yang terlontar adalah sebuah kejujuran yang keluar dalam hatinya, dan Manami tahu akan itu. _Violet_ -nya melirik sebentar untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat bahagia.

Mereka masih berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Manami menatap pada genggaman yang belum terlepas semenjak dia keluar dari Apartemennya tadi pagi. Rasanya tidak pernah berubah, begitu kuat, bahkan kadang terlalu erat, namun di dalamnya pasti selalu ada kehangatan. Kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman dan aman. Dia tidak mungkin bisa selingkuh dari pemuda yang sudah memberikannya banyak cinta dan perasaan nyaman. Ia sedikit terkiki geli. Mungkin dia sudah gila jika selingkuh dari Karma.

Langkah keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi kelas mulai, masuklah ke kelasmu," pinta Manami pada Karma. Pemuda itu tidak suka dengan kalimat Manami. Dia menatap si gadis dengan tatapan memelas, tapi kali ini jurusnya tak mempan lagi.

"Aku sudah bolos dua kali bulan ini di pelajaran Bahasa Karma-kun."

"Berhenti saja kuliah."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Hei aku benar-benar takut tahu, bukan hanya karena gosip, tapi lelaki itu terlihat sangat menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku hanya menyukai Karma-kun."

Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap semuanya terasa hening. Karma tak lagi ngeyel dan Manami yang kini merutuki mulutnya yang keceplosan. Walau itu sebuah kejujuran tapi kan ini di depan umum. Aaaah dia merasa malu sekali, bagaimana ini? Apalagi sekarang Karma malah tersenyum puas dengan matanya yang menatap _intens_. Dia tidak akan mengejeknya kan?

Tak sanggup dengan rasa malunya itu, Manami langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya dilengan yang lain.

"A-aku akan masuk," ucapnya tergagap sambil menahan rasa malu itu. Ia ingin segera masuk kelas untuk menghindari situasi ini, tapi Karma semakin erat memegang tangannya itu. Benarkan? Karma pasti akan mengejeknya.

Karma menyingkirkan buku itu dari wajah Manami. Dilihatnya sosok manis dengan pipi merona karena malu. Dia mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak dengar, katakan sekali lagi."

"K-kau pasti dengar, jangan mengejekku, aku malu," kilah gadis itu. Namun pemuda itu malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa Karma semakin senang dengan situasi ini. Dia semakin mendekat.

"Kalau begitu–" Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat tangannya memposisikan buku Manami yang dipegangnya menyamping, tepat menutupi wajah mereka.

Sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi dibalik buku itu. Singkat, sangat singkat, tapi deg-deg'annya itu loh yang memacu adrenalin.

"–hanya Manami juga yang aku sukai." Setelah melakukan semua itu, Karma memberikan kembali buku itu pada pemiliknya.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah kelas selesai." Dan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Karma meninggalkan Manami yang masih terkejut karena kelakuannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi Dosen akan masuk ke dalam kelas, kau juga harus bergegas, Okuda –san." Suara bariton itu terdengar menyapa dirinya. penasaran dengan si pemilik suara, ia pun menengok ke asalnya. Disana berdiri seorang Asano Gakushu dengan tampang datarnya. Manami mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan Asano berada disana? Tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. Apakah Asano melihatnya dengan Karma tadi. Ah ini gawat.

 **Puk!**

Satu tepukan di kepala mengalihkan pemikirannya. Kepalanya mendongak, itu Asano yang sudah berada di sampingnya dengan tangan berada dikepalanya.

"Kau akan terlambat jika terus mematung disini."

Sebelum Asano pergi, tangannya masih sempat mengacak sebentar surai hitam itu. Sedikit tersenyum tipis yang entah berarti apa. Manami sendiri kembali disibukkan dengan pikirannya. Sifat Asano yang barusan artinya apa? Apa dia melihat Karma menciumnya atau tidak? Batinnya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa berlama-lama memikirkannya karena Dosen yang akan menghadiri kelasnya sudah berjalan kearahnya. Dengan cepat dia buru-buru masuk dan duduk di bangkunya.

Dosen pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Sang Dosen melihat kearah siswanya. Dia menyeringai kala melihat salah satu mahasiswanya yang sedang duduk sambil mengeluarkan buku.

"Bagi yang bolos minggu kemarin, datanglah ke ruangan saya setelah pelajaran selesai. Persiapkanlah dirimu, pemalas!"

Kalimat itu membuat Manami mematung kaku, lalu menghela napas lesu. Sepertinya dia akan mendapat hukuman yang berat.

.

.

Dengan tampang bosan pemuda itu keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan santai melalui koridor. Tangannya sengaja dimasukan pada saku celana, sedangkan kepalanya sedikit tertanggah ke atas. Rasanya benar-benar malas saat Manami tidak ada disampingnya. Otaknya mulai berpikir, bisakah dia mengajukan permohonan agar dia dan Manami selalu bersama dalam setiap kelas yang dihadirinya? Bibirnya sedikit terangkat, mungkin dia harus menyiapkan beberapa rencana _**baik**_ supaya keinginannya tercapai.

Sebelumnya dia tidak terlalu masalah dengan dia dan Manami yang beda kelas, hanya saja gosip yang menyebar itu benar-benar menggerogoti pikirannya. Asano Gakushu. Dilihat sekilas saja, Karma tahu bahwa dia bukan lelaki biasa. Tatapan mata penuh sengit itu selalu saja menantangnya terang-terangan. Manami mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi sebagai sesama lelaki dia tahu pasti lelaki itu menyukai gadisnya. Ketertarikannya begitu besar, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan kalah.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan kelas Manami. _Mercury_ \- nya dapat melihat beberapa siswa yang keluar dari kelas tersebut. Kepalanya menengok sedikit kedalam ruangan untuk melihat Manami, namun matanya tak mendapatkan sosok itu berada disana.

"Apa kau melihat Okuda Manami?" tanya Karma pada salah satu siswi yang hendak keluar.

"Ah, Manami-san pergi ke ruangan Dosen bersama para murid yang bolos di pelajaran minggu kemarin."

Karma mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun pergi menuju ke ruangan Dosen yang dimaksud setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis yang ditanyainya. Sepertinya dia di hukum.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka tugas yang diberikan untuk hukuman banyak sekali," keluh Manami sambil mengingat kembali sang Dosen yang menceramahinya serta memberikan hadiah untuknya. Mungkin ke depannya dia akan berusaha agar tidak bolos lagi. Sementara lelaki disampingnya hanya diam mendengar keluhan sang gadis.

"Aku tidak menyangka Asano-kun juga bolos minggu kemarin," ujarnya sedikit tak percaya. Merasa namanya disebut, Asano pun mulai menimpali ucapan Manami.

"Memangnnya yang boleh bolos di pelajaran Bahasa hanya kau saja?" Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk mendengar kalimat bernada tajam yang keluar dari mulut Asano.

"Ternyata kau tidak se- pendiam ke lihatannya yah," Asano kembali berbicara. Padahal Manami baru saja memutuskan untuk diam.

"Mu-mungkin karena kau belum mengenalku saja."

"Bagaimana bisa mengenal kalau ada monster merah yang menghalangi jalannya." Lagi-lagi manami kembali tersenyum kikuk mendapat sindiran itu. Dia tahu benar siapa yang di maksud Asano.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai monster merah itu," ucapnya setengah berbisik. Namun walau pelan, telinga Asano masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu. Tangannya terulur menggapai pergelangan mungil itu. Menghentikan langkah Manami. Gadis itu menoleh,

"Mau coba selingkuh?"

"Haaah?! Apa ya–" Belum selesai memberikan protes, Asano langsung menarik tubuh manami. membawanya pada sebuah lorong yang lebih sepi. Ia pun menyudutkan Manami dengan mengunci semua gerakannya, memastikan gadis itu tak bisa kabur. Kepalanya tertunduk, semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tepat seperti yang kau piki–"

 **Plaaak!**

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Asano. Meninggalkan jejak merah disana.

"A-Asano–" Suara itu bergetar memanggil nama pemuda yang baru saja ditamparnya. Manami melihat tangannya sendiri yang bergetar, tak percaya dengan spontanitas yang dilakukan oleh bagian tubuhnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa jadi gadis jahat," ucap Asano. Bukannya marah, ia malah tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah. Manami dapat melihat itu, dan karenanya ia merasa bersalah. Dalam seumur hidupnya, ini adalah tamparan pertama yang pernah ia layangkan pada seseorang.

"M-maafkan aku." Tulusnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Ia mendongak, kembali menatap langsung pada pemuda itu.

"Aku melakukannya karena sikap Asano-kun yang seperti itu."

"Sikap seperti apa? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun."

Gengganman tangan itu semakin erat. Tatapan Asano pun semakin tajam.

"To-tolong lepaskan, kau boleh menamparku sebagai gantinya."

Menamparnya balik? Itu bukan hal buruk, lagi pula akan setimpal juga. Tapi tidak, Asano tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Terbukti dari seringai yang tercipta dari bibirnya. Ada hal lain yang lebih baik dari pada tamparan itu.

"Bersiaplah." Manami menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima tamparan dari pemuda itu. Namun tangan Asano tidak mendarat sama sekali dipipinya. Tangan itu malah menyentuh tengkuknya, setelah itu dia menariknya. _Violet_ -nya langsung terbuka kala menyadari kesalahan itu. Namun semuanya terlambat. Saat matanya terbuka, yang bisa dia lihat adalah wajah lelaki itu yang begitu dekat dengan bibir mereka yang sudah menyatu. Matanya terbelalak kala melihat senyuman puas di bibir Asano. Dengan cepat Manami mendorong tubuh yang ada didepannya sebagai bentuk protes. Tapi jelas saja hasilnya gagal karena Asano tak membiarkan dia di kalahkan lagi seperti saat dia ditampar tadi. Ciuman yang tadi hanya menempel saja berubah jadi lumatan kasar dan memaksa. Karena itu manami berusaha keras untuk menghindar walau tak ada hasil. Dia benci ini. Dadanya sesak. Air matanya sudah berkumpul di kelopak mata. Hatinya terus saja menjerit, memanggil nama Karma.

Asano melepsa sejenak ciumannya itu. Dia tersenyum senang kala melihat Manami yang sedang meraup oksigen dengan rakusnya.

" _Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai monster merah itu."_

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh saat mengingat ucapana gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan semua perasaan bergejolak itu, dia kembali mencium Manami. Tangannya semakin menari tengkuk gadis berkepang itu. Ciuman tadi terulang lagi. Lebih kasar, lebih memaksa, lebih mendominasinya. Dia gila, laki-laki itu gila!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Manami?"

Matanya membulat. Telinganya sangat mengenal suara itu. Tidak mungkin, tolong jangan sampai orang itu. Siapa saja asal jangan dia!

Namun semua harapannya itu hancur kala kepalanya menengok pada asal suara. Disana, dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter, pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu sedang berdiri menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar–

Dadanya sesak–

Hatinya retak–

Dan diakhiri dengan keluarnya air mata.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Karma sekarang?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Demi apa saya jadiin Asano orang ke tiga? Hahaha anggap saja saya gila, tapi serius saya juga suka ngeship Asano sama Manami, maaf aja kalau ada yang ga suka. Oh iya, anggap aja ini sekuel dari fanfic yang judulnya Status: Sweet Couple. Kan niat awalnya mau jadiin oneshoot tapi bakal kepanjangan banget, karena saya cepet males nulis panjang-panjang jadi yah gitu deh. Nah yang ini juga sebenarnya mau di jadiin oneshoot tapi rasanya emang kurang pas dan timingnya ga cocok, jadi di multichapter aja deh. Bagi yang belum ngerti sama cerita ini dianjurkan untuk membaca fanfic yang judulnya Status: Sweet Couple, silahkan cek profil saya.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semuanya, dan maaf jika ada salah kata. See you next time, byeeeeeeeee...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, T+ (semi m), dll.**

 **DLDR, Enjoy guys!**

.

.

 _Mercury_ itu menatap tak minat pada gelas berisi cairan merah di depannya. Namun tangannya malah kembali mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya, lagi dan lagi. Tersisa setengah cairan yang masih berada di dalam gelas. Dengan masih memegang benda kaca itu Karma mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, memainkannya tanpa minat.

Menghela napas, terbesit kembali ingatannya pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat sebuah kejadian yang membuat emosinya meledak-ledak.

Waktu itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali dia langsung berlari menghampiri Manami. Melepaskan segala sentuhan yang lelaki bernama Asano itu berikan. Dan tanpa ampun langsung memukulinya. Asano yang memang punya keahlian bela diri tidak diam saja. Dia balas memukul. Terjadilah perkelahian itu. Manami yang ada disana hanya bisa memohon agar mereka menghentikan hal itu. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan, suaranya juga terdengar serak, air matanya sudah mengalir dari tadi. Tapi keduanya seolah tuli dan terus berkelahi. Sampai akhirnya Asano tersungkur dan Manami langsung mengambil posisi ditengah untuk menghentikan aksi brutal Karma.

 _"Minggir!"_

 _"Jangan lakukan lagi, kau bisa mendapat masalah Karma-kun."_

 _"Kau membantahku dan membela bajingan ini? Apa ciuman yang diberikannya begitu memabukan sehingga kau mengkhianatiku?"_

 _"A-apa yang kau katakan?"_

 _"Sudahlah..."_

Setelah mengatakannya, Karma berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan darinya. Tanpa peduli saat Manami berusaha berlari untuk mengejarnya yang sudah naik Taxi. Dan akhirnya disinilah dia berada. Di sebuah Klub malam ditengah kota. Berharap bisa melepaskan penat yang menggunduk di kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja bayangan Manami dan Asano selalu muncul, lagi dan lagi.

 **Braaakkk!**

"Sial!" Karma mengumpat sambil menggebrag meja saking kesalnya. Lalu ia kembali meminum sisa air di gelasnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang frustasi Tuan?" Sebuah suara feminim hinggap di indera pendengarannya. Karma menoleh, dan memang seorang wanita dengan dandanan cukup dewasa yang sedang berkomentar tentang dirinya sudah berdiri disampingnya. Tanpa izin dia duduk begitu saja disebelah Karma.

"Yah aku memang sangat frustasi. Kau punya masalah, _bitch_?" ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum miring. Wanita itu tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Dia malah membalas senyuman dari Karma. Tangannya meraih botol minuman, lalu menuangkan isi di dalamnya pada gelas yang dipakai Karma.

"Aku memang punya masalah, tapi masalah yang menyenangkan. Kau berminat untuk mencobanya?" Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, wanita itu mencoba menggoda Karma. Sedikit tertarik, lelaki berambut merah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu.

"Masalahmu bisa menghilangkan frustasiku? Jika frustasiku tidak hilang, bisakah aku meminta garansi?" Dengan nada bercanda, Karma mencoba menantang si wanita.

Tidak langsung menjawab, wanita itu malah langsung mencium bibir Karma. Kecupan yang singkat namun bergairah.

"Kau bisa melakukan sesukamu." Merasa tantangannya diambil dengan baik, lelaki berambut merah itu pun setuju dengan ajakan wanita itu. Lalu keduanya mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk menyelesaikan tantangan yang mereka buat masing-masing, tentu saja setelah membayar tagihan minuman-minuman yang diteguknya. Namun tanpa Karma sadar, dia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja bar, dengan sebuah panggilan masuk dari Manami.

.

.

Gadis berkepang dua itu berjalan resah kesana-kemari. Berkali-kali ia memencet nomor yang sama, namun hasilnya pun juga sama, tidak ada yang menjawab satu pun. Manami begitu khawatir. Dia tahu Karma sedang marah dan tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Tapi bisakah dia memberi kabar? Mengangkat telpon itu bukan hal sulit kan? Ah ini buruk, otaknya mulai berpikir hal _negative_.

Manami kembali memencet nomor itu berharap Karma mau menjawab telponnya.

Sekali.

"Angkatlah Karma-kun."

Dua kali.

"Ayolah, kumohon."

Berkali-kali...

"Aku minta maaf, tolong angkatlah. Dimana kau sekarang, ku mohon, ku mohon, ku moh—"

 _"Halo."_

Tersambung! Suara maskulin menyapa telinganya. Tapi itu bukan suara yang dikenalnya. Itu bukan Karma.

"Halo, maaf ini dengan siapa? Karma—maksudku dimana pemilik ponsel ini?" Manami langsung menanyakan keberadaan Karma pada orang di seberang sana.

 _"Ah maafkan aku. Aku hanya menemukan ponsel ini tergeletak begitu saja."_

"Baiklah, bisakah kau memberitahu posisimu. Mohon tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kesana, terimakasih." Dengan cepat Manami menutup ponselnya, lalu dia mengambil tas dan segera keluar dari Apartemennya menuju tempat yang disebutkan.

.

.

Karma memperhatikan gedung hotel di depannya. Walau mabuk tapi dia masih cukup sadar untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya. Si wanita yang berada disampingnya mengajak Karma untuk masuk ke dalam dan membawanya ke meja resepsionis untuk mendapatkan sebuah kamar.

"Tempat ini tidak jauh dari klub."

"Memangnya menurutmu kenapa tempat ini disediakan di dekat klub?" Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tubuhnya sengaja ia rapatkan, dan tangannya menggandeng tangan Karma.

"Maaf, anda ingin memesan kamar atas nama siapa?"

"Akabane Karma." Karma menjawab pertanyaan dari resepsionis yang ada di depannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan satu kunci kamar untuk ditempati. Keduanya pun segera berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah dipesannya.

.

.

Sebuah seruan berhenti dilontarkan Manami pada supir taxi saat mobil itu sudah berada di depan tempat yang di tujunya. Dengan buru-buru dia meraih uang lalu membayar tagihannya. Setelah itu ia turun dari mobil dan dengan secepat mungkin berjalan menuju klub itu. Suasana hingar bingar begitu asing baginya. Suara musik yang begitu kencang terasa cukup menyakitkan bagi telinganya. Namun dia berusaha untuk tak mempedulikan semua itu.

Kakinya berjalan menuju meja bar. Disana ada pria dengan baju bartender yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Maaf, apakah kau yang tadi ku telpon? Maksudku ponsel yang tertinggal itu—"

"Ah yah," Bartender itu langsung merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel milik Karma. Lalu tangannya menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Manami.

"Aku menemukannya di meja bar. Mungkin nanti ada yang mencarinya jadi aku menyimpannya." Manami mengambil ponsel itu. Ia mengeceknya dan memang benar itu milik Karma.

"Apa kau tahu dimana pemiliknya—err tunggu sebentar." Tangannya kembali membuka ponsel untuk mencari foto Karma, setelah itu dia memperlihatkannya pada bartender itu.

"Ini—apakah kau melihatnya?" Bartender itu memperhatikan foto Karma dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Hmm... ada beberapa pelanggan kami yang mempunyai rambut warna merah, tapi sepertinya orang ini baru saja keluar sesaat yang lalu dengan seorang wanita."

 _Wanita?_ Manami mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana, tapi dilihat dari arahnya mungkin saja mereka pergi ke hotel. Coba saja cari disana."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

.

.

Tangan itu begitu lihai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan penuh gairah pada setiap inchi kulit miliknya. Terkadang dari ujung tangan hingga ke leher. Terkadang dari ujung rambut merahnya menuju pipi. Dada bidangnya yang masih tertutupi helaian kain pun tak lepas dari sentuhan tangan itu. Sungguh Karma mengakui semuanya penuh gairah. Tapi baginya ini tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan semua rasa frustasinya. Bayangan kejadian tadi masih saja terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dan saat bayangan itu tak kunjung hilang, rasa kesal pun tak bisa Karma tahan. Dengan satu gerakan dia menarik tengkuk leher wanita di depannya. Menyatukan bibir keduanya, memaksanya semakin dalam. Tentu sang wanita yang sudah berpengalaman itu langsung membalas ciuman panas ditengah remangnya lampu malam. Walau pada akhirnya dia dikalahkan oleh Karma.

Tak kuat karena pasokan napas terhambat, sang wanita pun mendorong tubuh jangkung itu menuju ranjang mereka. Membiarkannya terbaring begitu saja.

"Woow, aku suka ciumanmu. Kau bahkan menggigit bibirku," pujinya dengan tangan yang mengusap saliva di bibirnya.

"Ah aku ini tipe S, jadi bersiaplah untuk menjerit." Dalam posisinya Karma tersenyum mengejek pada wanita itu. Sementara wanita itu nampak tak gentar sama sekali dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda itu. Dia malah semakin terpancing.

Kakinya terangkat untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Lalu ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Karma. Tangannya dengan perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Karma.

"Aku ini agresif jadi aku akan memulai duluan. Tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak masalah, lakukan yang terbaik, buat aku terkesan." Karma menutup mata setelah mengatakannya. Walau berbicara seperti itu tapi ekspresinya tidak menampakan apapun. Senang ataupun sedih, hanya datar saja.

Dimulai dengan terbukanya beberapa kancing kemeja. Sentuhan-sentuhan tangan itu kembali dimulai. Godaan yang begitu besar dilancarkan wanita itu, namun Karma masih tak bergeming. Wanita itu pun beranjak mengurus bagian bawah Karma.

Kembali dengan gerakan perlahan dia melonggarkan ikat pinggang yang menghiasi celana Karma. Ia membuka kancing celana lalu dengan satu gerakan lagi dia akan membuka resletingnya. Namun suara pintu yang diketuk keras itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _"Karma-kun buka pintunya, Karma-kun... Karma—"_

Suara yang tak asing hinggap ditelinganya. Karma langsung membuka matanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu yang masih di gedor-gedor itu. Namun walaupun dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu dia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bangun. Tubuhnya masih ia biarkan untuk tetap tertidur.

"Ah berisiknyaaa." Wanita itu mengeluh karena suara pintu dan teriakan yang tak kunjung reda. Tak ingin membiarkan telinganya tuli, wanita itu pun turun dari tubuh Karma dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka kunci agar pintu itu terbuka.

"Karma—eh? Siapa kau?"

"Kau yang siapa, pergilah! Berhenti mengganggu ka—hei jangan masuk seenaknya!"

"Karma-kun." Manami menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan ucapan wanita itu.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya. Karma yang sedang tidur dengan santainya dengan baju yang sudah tidak karuan lagi. Bahkan celananya juga hampir terbuka dibagian resleting. Walau keadaan temaram, tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

 _Violet_ -nya menatap tak percaya, tapi saat dia melihat lagi ke arah wanita yang ada dibelakangnya semua pikiran negative yang menghantuinya sejak di klub tadi berubah jadi kenyataan.

"Keluar sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan," ancam wanita itu serius. Namun bukannya menurut Manami malah berjalan menuju meja di sebelah tempat tidur, mengambil tas wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau la—hei jangan melemparnya keluar begitu saja!" Berjalan keluar pintu, wanita itu menggerutu kesal. Tangannya mengambil kembali tas yang dilemparkan Manami. Ketika dia akan masuk lagi ke dalam sana, beberapa lembar uang yang ternyata dilempar Manami melayang, menghampirinya. Setelah itu suara pintu yang sangat keras menjadi penutup yang semakin membuatnya kesal.

Sementara itu suara deru napas memburu keluar begitu jelas dari mulut gadis berkacamata itu. _Violet_ yang biasa memandang lembut seakan hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan sorot mata tajam yang penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya? Apa kau marah?" Tanpa peduli, pertanyaannya dibalik begitu saja. Manami cukup kesal karena hal itu.

Kakinya bergerak menuju tempat tidur. Berdiri disamping Karma yang masih berbaring dengan mata yang memandang langit-langit kamar. Entah apa yang dipandangnya disana.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?" Kembali Manami bertanya. Nada suaranya begitu menuntut tak terima dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Karma. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang tertidur menjadi terduduk. _Mercury_ yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah lain pun kini mulai memandang gadis itu.

"Iya, aku sengaja meninggalkan ponsel disana dan hasilnya semua sesuai dengan rencana. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Bagaimana, sakit kan rasanya?" Tanpa keraguan Karma mengungkapkan semuanya dengan jelas. Tentang rencana, motif, dan perasaannya. Bibirnya tersenyum puas karena hal itu. Sementara Manami begitu tertohok tak percaya. Semua rasa khawatirnya dibalas dengan cara seperti ini? Ok ini belum selesai, dia harus mencoba menahan air matanya dulu.

"Dengan kata lain ini balas dendam? Kau percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat tanpa mendengar penjelasanku? Apakah seperti ini arti dari cinta yang selalu kau ucapkan?" Pertanyaan menusuk yang dilontarkan secara bertubi-tubi itu mampu membungkam Karma. Dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi untuk ber-argumen, apalagi melihat raut wajah Manami yang begitu kacau. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia mengakui kelakuannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang cukup untuk menyakiti hati gadisnya. Namun ego dan kemarahannya mengalahkan logika.

"Baiklah aku akan menerima caramu yang seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama—"

"Tidak, maafkan aku ini salahku. Aku terlalu marah dan egois."

"—terimakasih karena mulai sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan apapun lagi."

Karma membulatkan mata, tak percaya gadisnya benar-benar melangkah untuk pergi darinya. Ini salahnya, itu benar. Seribu penyesalan tertanam jelas di hatinya.

Kakinya berdiri. Dengan jalan sempoyongan dia keluar dari kamar itu dan berusaha mengejar Manami. Namun efek alkohol yang di minumnya secara berlebihan membuat kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Langkahnya semakin tak teratur sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh begitu saja mencium lantai dingin.

Tangannya terkepal meninju-ninju lantai. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan ke tidakmampuannya. Begitu bodoh dan tak berguna, semua umpatan keluar untuk memaki dirinya sendiri. Inikah akhirnya? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Hatinya, jiwanya, perasaannya—

"Manami... manami... manami..." Dengan kepala tertunduk dia terus menggumamkan nama gadis tercintanya itu. Namun tetap saja tak ada sahutan yang membalas panggilannya disana.

Tubuhnya mencoba untuk berdiri, namun berkali-kaki dia terjatuh lagi. Begitu menyedihkannya.

"Berdirilah, kau akan menghalangi orang yang lewat." Suara itu kembali membuka matanya. Kepalanya menengadah, dia tidak salah dengar, di depannya kini sudah berdiri Manami. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan berjalan kembali menuju Karma. Kini tangannya menyampirkan tangan Karma ke bahunya, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri lagi.

Itu bukan usaha yang sia-sia karena akhirnya gadis itu bisa membawa kembali Karma masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia menidurkan tubuh yang mabuk itu. Lalu dengan tarikan tangan Karma, tubuh Manami pun ikut tersungkur dan berbaring disampingnya. Kedua tangannya begitu erat memeluk tubuh gadisnya itu. Mulutnya tak henti membisikan kata maaf ditelinga sang gadis. Sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Namun gadis disampingnya itu masih terbangun. Matanya menatap wajah yang terlelap itu.

Akabane Karma. Dia tidak pernah tahu lelaki itu begitu rapuh dalam menghadapi hal ini. Dia selalu berpikir rasional dan tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan mengikuti emosi dan egonya, setidaknya itulah yang Manami tahu dan baginya Karma itu sangat kuat. Tapi hari ini baik Karma maupun dirinya sudah menunjukan sifat yang tidak pernah ditunjukan kepada orang lain sebelumnya. Kemarahannya beberapa waktu lalu bukanlah hal yang biasa ia tunjukan pada orang lain, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak pernah melihat kemarahannya.

Setelah ini Manami tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggunya dan Karma di depan sana. Menghela napas, kelopaknya perlahan tertutup. Sudahlah, memikirkan masa depan bukan waktu yang tepat sekarang. Dia sudah lelah. Tidur adalah yang paling dibutuhkan sekarang.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan, keduanya saling berhadapan dan tertidur lelap dalam keheningan malam. Ditengah lampu temaram, tercipta kehangatan diantara mereka.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lluvia Pluviophile: Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah mau nunggu :'))**

 **Miharu348: Semoga tidak penasaran lagi ;)**

 **Ana cii Bunny: Ayo lestarikan AsanoxOkuda, yeaay ^^**

 **miss taurus: Maaf karena ini emang OOC banget, haha xD**

 **RayneaLuna: Kamu kuat kok, jangan nangis :'(**

 **karikazuka: Sampe merhatiin kalimatnya, makasih yah :'))**

 **Katsushika Arisa: Ini sudah lanjut, makasih :)**

 **Wako: Ini sudah lanjut, sudah tamat juga, terimakasih yah ;)**

 **cieru cherry: Makasih yah, tapi sejujurnya saya masih banyak ke kurangan :D**

 **Konata Izumi: Saya juga mau sama Gaku :')**

 **Akiyama Yuki: Makasih udah mau sempet review yang ;)**

 **Ini OOC banget, emang wkwkwk. Jujur aja rada ragu soal rate, apa ini masih aman di T? Mohon sarannya, jika tidak aman saya akan ubah ke M. Oh iya ending awalnya sebenarnya ga ginih, tapi ga tahu kenapa jadi belok dan nyasar gini endingnya lol. Akhir kata, LEGAAAAAAAAA udah ending ficnya. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, bye bye...**


End file.
